<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pirate’s Life for Me by DogsAreTheBest312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827718">A Pirate’s Life for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312'>DogsAreTheBest312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Class Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the most wanted pirate in England. He was the governor’s son. They never should’ve met, and yet they did. And it very well might be the end of both of them. But they weren’t going down without a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pirate’s Life for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 10! I was really unsure about what to do for this one, and I was going to go off another prompt but it ended up giving me the idea for this instead. It’s entirely based off of the last scene in <em>Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl</em>. I love those movies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stood on the gallows, there was only one face that Rose sought out. She found John quickly, standing next to his father, Governor Lungbarrow. Their eyes said what they would never be able to. Had they been born under different circumstances their story might have ended differently. But here they were, the son of the governor and the most sought-after pirate, two people who’d accidentally fallen in love with one another. Neither of them broke eye contact, even as the official stood at the front of the gallows and read from his parchment.</p><p>“Rose Marion Tyler, be it known that you have been charged, tried and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most aggrieves of which to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating a person of the British Royal Navy, sailing under false colors, kidnapping, looting, pilfering and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced on this day to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.”</p><p>As the official spoke, Rose couldn’t help but notice the small yellow terrier that was sniffing around the base of the gallows steps. She could’ve sworn it was Idris, but no. Idris and her master were far away from here. She’d ordered Jack and the others to run, leave her to her fate and get as far away from England as they could. She turned her attention back to John and saw that he too had noticed the dog. She watched him say something to his father, and read his lips: “This is wrong. I can’t stand here and watch this. I just can’t. You know why. I’m sorry.” He then turned and walked away without waiting for a response, leaving his father staring after him. <em>No, don’t go! </em>She wanted to cry out. <em>Please. I want your face to be the last thing I see. It’s selfish and cruel of me. But the world has not been kind to me, and I ask just this one thing of it.</em></p><p>The executioner stepped towards her and put the noose around her neck. She couldn’t help but glare at him, noticing when he flinched slightly. She knew that her reputation for ruthlessness (completely unfounded except against those who wronged the innocent) proceeded her, but to know that even on land she was known gave her satisfaction. Just as the lever was pulled, the dog barked, and Rose realized with both delight and dread: she didn’t look like Idris. She <em>was</em>Idris. And then the floor dropped out from under her.</p><p>She heard the sound of metal on wood, and suddenly there was a sword beneath her feet. It bends under her weight, but it was supportive enough that she wasn’t in danger of dying. Despite gasping for breath, she was able to see John run up the galley steps and engage the executioner in a fight, sword on ax. So that’s where he went.</p><p>Something flew through the air, and suddenly the noose rope was cut. Rose fell to the ground, and quickly used the sword stuck in wood to cut her bindings. She wrenched it free and fought off the guards that ran towards her. Suddenly John was at her side, showing off the swordsmanship skills that had surprised her when they first met. They surprised the guards as well, and soon the two of them had knocked them all out. They each grasped the other’s hand and ran after Idris, who was running towards the ledge that John had tripped off of only weeks ago. And oh what a few weeks could change.</p><p>Rose stopped only momentarily to grab Idris in her arms. Without even looking at one another, she and John jumped off the ledge and into the deep water below. Upon surfacing, they were pulled aboard a lifeboat by crew members of <em>The Bad Wolf. </em>Martha threw blankets around the two of them while Mickey and Rory started rowing towards the ship.</p><p>Once they stood, still slightly shivering, on the deck of the ship, Rose felt better. She ordered her crew to get them as far away from Port Royal as they could. She then said she was not to be disturbed and pulled John towards her quarters, ignoring the looks Jack and Amy were giving her.</p><p>Once they were inside her personal rooms, Rose let herself feel all the stress and anxiety from the last several days. She collapsed into John’s arms, letting him hold her and rub circles on her back as she cried.</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, love. It’s ok, I’m here. I’ve got you. Just let it all out. It’s ok, we’re ok. You’re still here. You’re still alive.” He seemed to be reassuring himself almost as much as her. To some women this might’ve been seen as a weakness, but to Rose it reminded her that she didn’t have to appear strong to John. He loved her not matter what. It comforted her that he seemed to feel the same way around her. But she had to know.</p><p>“Why’d you do it? Why’d you step in and rescue me? You’ve put yourself in a terrible position, your father as well. You didn’t have to do that. I’m not worth it. You could’ve found another woman, a better woman. One with your standards and upbringing.” She couldn’t help but sniffle. “I’m just a street orphan who managed to the climb the ranks after sneaking onto a ship.” John pulled back and Rose braced herself, but he only put his hands on her face and force her to look at him. The intense look in his green eyes gave her pause.</p><p>“Rose Marion Tyler.” She immediately decided she liked the sound of her name from his mouth a thousand times better than from the official’s. “You should know by now that I don’t care about any of that. I would have fought off the entire British Navy if that’s what it took to keep you with me.” He huffed before smirking at her. “Now, how do you expect me to be useful around here? Just because I have a special relationship the captain doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have to earn my keep. I want the respect of the men after all.”</p><p>Rose couldn’t help but laugh at him. She gave him a coy smile that made his eyes widen. She pulled slightly away from him before pushing him until he fell backwards to the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. “Oh, Mr. Lungbarrow, there are many things that you’ll have to learn about being on my ship. How to man the sails, how to clean the guns. But, I think I’m going to give you a special job. And I know exactly what Lesson One is going to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>